Bard Song Bugs
Summary Please note that the following is not a comprehensive list of the bugs for bard songs. Please feel free to edit this list as bugs are found (or fixed). A timestamp (use four tildas ~) is also useful to track when and possibly how these bugs occurred. * Note: You must have the custom bard (or curse) song in your inventory to use it. Bard Songs You do not have to have any additional feats to use these songs. Simply select the song desired to "prepare" it, then activate your bard song to actually sing it. The number of bard songs per day should decrease each time you use a custom bard song. Celestial Cantina * This bard song alters the affect of the "Bard Song" Action. Using the Celestial Cantina power, toggles the result of the bard song. NWN Default Bard Song is called Inpire Ally. * No perform check or other DC roll is made. * Lingering Song properly changes duration from 10 rounds to 15 rounds. * All party members and friendly NPCs within Bard Song radius gain regeneration based on the Bard's Heal Skill. ** With Heal skill less than 10, Regeneration was 4hp/round ** With Heal skill greater than 10, Regeneration was 5hp/round ** With Heal skill of 23, Regeneration was 7hp/round *Noted 7.13.08 MaverickOriginal Celine's Sonorous Sequence * This bard song alters the affect of the "Bard Song" Action. Using the Celine's Sonorous Sequence power, toggles the result of the bard song. NWN Default Bard Song is called Inpire Ally. * No perform check or other DC roll made. * Damage added to party member melee weapons was 1 or 2 sonic damage. (Note the NWN Default Bard Song, "Inspire ally" at my level adds: +1 Attack, +1 Saves, +2 Damage, +1 Skills) * Noted 7.13.08 MaverickOriginal Ilia's Icy Fury * No effect. * No perform check or other DC roll made. * Noted 12.30.07 Rhi'ahna Song of Fury * This is supposed to give allies something similar to barbarian rage, from the description. No changes in stats or other visible effect when this was tried. * No perform check or other DC roll made. * Noted 12.28.07 Lakhena Curse Songs You must have the Curse Song feat to utilize these curse songs. Simply select the curse song desired to "prepare" it, then activate your curse song to actually sing it. The number of bard songs per day should decrease each time you use a custom curse song. Argot's Animal Anthem * The DC isn't calculating correctly. It's supposed to be 4+ bard song, from the description. With a level 12 bard, the DC is 10. * Additional problem with this curse song is that is also affects your allies. * Noted 12.28.07 Lakhena Calumny * Supposed to Blacken Reputation. No effect. * No perform check or other DC roll made. * Noted 12.30.07 Rhi'ahna Discordant Air * Supposed to give an Enhancement Penalty. No effect. * No perform check or other DC roll made. * Noted 12.30.07 Rhi'ahna * Confirmed 7.13.08 MaverickOriginal Fouling Chant * Supposed to Weaken vs. Negative. No effect. * No perform check or other DC roll made. * Noted 12.30.07 Rhi'ahna Fortissimo * This alters the NWN default Curse Song action. Using the power of the Fortissimo object, it toggles the next curse song to weaken vs. sonic. * Unsure the exact amount it causes a weakness, but appears to be a 100% weakness. (Double damage) * Noted 7.13.08 MaverickOriginal Freezing Ayre * Supposed to weaken vs. Cold. No effect. * No perform check or other DC roll made. * Noted 12.30.07 Rhi'ahna Immolating Libretto * This alters the NWN default Curse Song action. Using the power of the Immolating Libretto object, it toggles the next curse song to weaken vs. fire. * Unsure the exact amount it causes a weakness, but appears to be a 100% weakness. (Double damage) * Noted 7.13.08 MaverickOriginal Jarring Tune * Supposed to interrupt spells. No effect. * No perform check or other DC roll made. * Noted 12.30.07 Rhi'ahna Unceremonius Rhapsody * Described as: "The singer makes a perform check with each attempt. Each verse inflicts sonic damage, increasing in power with each succession" * This correctly causes 1d6 Sonic damage to all hostiles in range on the first verse * This correctly causes increasing damage(2d6, 3d6 .. etc.) for each of the following versus. * This spell appears to resets the current verse to 1 arbitrarily. (I was never able to get above verse 5) * This burns the bard song / day counter VERY quickly. Each verse requires a re-casting of "curse song" action. * Noted 7.13.08 MaverickOriginal Revealing Melody * Described as: "Resonating sound waves fill the area severely hampering stealth for all creatures within the area of effect. Invisible and sanctuaried creatures must make a concentration check (DC Perform) or be revealed. * No Check or affect noticed against NPC or hostile PCs * Noted 7.13.08 MaverickOriginal Instruments Use the radial menu to activate an instrument. Sharp Note * This is supposed to make all allied forces weapons keen. It doesn't affect rapiers. Not sure whether this is behaving like the keen weapon spell, which can't be cast on piercing weapons as well or not. * Noted 12.28.07 Lakhena '''Forum Threads * Post-v9 Thread Category:Bugs